Look at me, just me
by GalaxySunshineBlack
Summary: Jumin était avec Zen, Jumin est au Bord du gouffre, car Zen ne veux plus de lui. Mais ce fameux barman sais tout. qui est il ? Et comment Jumin va t'il remonter ? lisez et vous verrez.
1. chapter 1

Otome Game Coréen. : Mystic Messenger.

Univers : UA.

Pairing : Jumin x Seven.

Genre : Yaoi.

Type : Chapitre un.

Mots : 727.

Date : Début : 18/06/2017 - 18h35

Fin : 19/06/2017 - 11h.

\- 《 Qu'es ce que je vous sers ?~ 》

D'où venais cette voix ? Avait il trop bu ? Avait il encore toute sa tête ? Mais... De qui parlons nous ? D'un homme en costume, noir. Cet homme posséder, une chemise à rayure grise. Une cravate noir, sur celle ci se trouvait une broche en argent, rien de plus rien de moins. L'homme en question mesuré un bon mètre quatre vingt quatre. Mais, cela ne se voyait pas, pourquoi donc ? Car l'homme de 28 ans, était affalé sur le comptoir. Depuis quand buvait il ? Mais encore, depuis combien de temps, buvait il ? Lui, le plus grand chef d'entreprise, était au plus bas sans compagnie. Il était seul, avec lui même. Seul, était un grand mots dans le bar, ou il se trouvait, il était vraiment le seul. Cet homme, à l'allure imposante, mal grès sont affalement, porter le nom de Jumin Han. Oui, oui. LE Jumin Han. Aimé, et jalousé par tous. Le fameux Jumin, n'était pas en larmes, non. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait, mais ce n'était pas un sens sentiment.

Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Pourquoi était il là ? A boire, à en devenir ivre mort ? Et bien remontant en arrière.

Cela, faisait trois semaine, jours pour jours qu'il n'était plus en état. Trois semaine que son univers c'était effondré. Trois semaine... Remontant trois semaine, pour comprendre. Jumin était dans son bureau, un grand bureau grand et spacieux, simple mais grand, tout simplement. Le grand homme d'affaire se lever pour prendre une pause déjeuner car oui. Tout le monde en avait une, alors pourquoi pas Jumin ? Le grand brun s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il reçu, un appel ce qui le stoppa. Cet appel en lui même lui décrocha un très léger sourire. Sa bonne humeur était revenu. L'homme d'affaire porta son portable à son oreille.

\- 《 Bonjour, Jumin. Si tu as du temps, il faut que nous parlions. 》

Le sourire de Monsieur Han, disparut ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsque son petit ami, qui est accessoirement l'un des plus grand Mannequin qui se trouvait être très demander, deux éléments se trouvant dans le même milieu.

\- 《 Eh bien, attend moi, devant le restaurant au coin de la rue. Je t'y rejoindrai. 》

Le mannequin portant le nom de Zen, raccrocha le premier. Jumin descendu l'immeuble grâce à son ascenseur, et sortit assez vite, et arriva devant le Fameux restaurant, ou il reconnu, son amant. Zen était un Albinos aux yeux rouge, avec une queue de cheval toujours bien habiller et coiffé. Zen le fixait dans les yeux. Son regard était sérieux. Ce fut l'albinos qui débuta la conversation sans laisser le temps à l'homme d'affaires.

\- 《 Comme je te l'es dis, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Voilà, cela faisait un moment que j'y pense, je ne me sens pas bien, avec toi. Tu ne vois que par ton stupide chat, non laisse moi finir. Tu a un comportement hautain à mon égard et ne cherche pas à penser à moi, comment je vais, comment se passe mes journées. J'ai pris beaucoup de courage à t'en parler, mais, je met fin à notre relation. C'était plaisant mais... Je n'en peux plus... Je suis désolé. Oh et je ne regrette en rien mes mots. Sur ce au revoir Jumin. 》

À ce moment là, alors que Zen partait, lui était immobile, son univers venait d'être brisé en mille morceaux. Il resta immobile pendant une dizaine de minute avant de marcher doucement, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. il chercher à comprendre, mais n'y arriver pas. Pourtant, deux jours avant tout était bien ! Et parfait ! Il n'arriver pas à comprendre ces reproches. Il n'arriver pas à comprendre tout court. Lentement, et petit à petit, les trois semaine se transformèrent, en enfer psycologiquement parlant. Tout aller bien à son travail, souvent de très mauvaise humeur, mais c'était pour cacher à quel point, il était triste et pire que dévaster. Il gardait un visage de marbre, mais le soir venue, pendant ces trois semaines, il avait commencer à noyer son chagrin dans un bar, peu connue, enfin, peu connue le soir très tard. Le bar ne disait rien, et fermer le bar pour lui, chaque soir, le laissant décompresser, jusqu'à qu'il soit ivre mort et décide de partir. Comme actuellement. Et pourtant, ce fameux barman faisait beaucoup pour lui. L'avait il déjà vu ? Ou déjà contacté ? Va savoir.


	2. chapter 2

Otome Game Coréen : Mystic Messenger.

Univers : UA.

Pairing : Jumin x Seven.

Genre : Yaoi.

Type : Chapitre deux.

Mots : 901.

~ 《 Look at me, just me. 》 ~

il avait commencer à noyer son chagrin dans un bar, peu connue, enfin, peu connue le soir très tard. Le barman ne disait rien, et fermer le bar pour lui, chaque soir, le laissant décompresser, jusqu'à qu'il soit ivre mort et décide de partir. Comme actuellement. Et pourtant, ce fameux barman faisait beaucoup pour lui. L'avait il déjà vu ? Ou déjà contacté ? Va savoir.

\- 《 Un autre Wiskey, s'il vous plaît.》

La voix de Jumin était brisé par les nombreuse larmes qui couler sur son visage, mais une question lui trotter dans la tête, il se permit de la faire sortir mal grès sa voix brisé. Jumin se tourna

\- 《 Qui es tu ? Je veux dire, tu n'es qu'un simple Barman ? 》

Question qui mal grès la voix brisée de l'homme d'affaires, arriva jusqu'au oreilles du barman roux qui posa son verre à pied propre lui adressant un grand sourire. Avant de s'appuyer sur le comptoir, son bras gauche était allonger contre le comptoir et l'autre était redresser et appuyer sa tête. La tête du serveur aborder un énorme sourire. Avant qu'il ne lâche.

\- 《 Eh bien, je suis 707. 》

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Jumin ça c'était clair. Non seulement, il lui disait quelque chose mais en plus... Plus il le fixait, plus il se souvenait. Il se souvenait après deux minute qui il était. C'était le plus célèbres des Hackers. Il hacké n'importe quoi, n'importe où, sur n'importe quel machine. 707, l'homme qui ne donnait jamais sa vrais identité, sinon ce n'es pas drôle. Une autre question titillé l'esprit de Jumin.

\- 《 Mais Pourquoi- 》

707 avait décider d'être beaucoup plus bavard que d'habitude, c'est ainsi qu'il coupa le brun dans sa phrase.

\- 《 Car j'en n'es envie, ça me permet de me faire des informations et de voir, à quel point tu es tomber plus bas que terre. Mais voir également que tu va finir par te suicidé, si tu continu ainsi. Oui, tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Mais qui a dit que ce n'était pas possible ? 》

Jumin resta immobile, comme bloquer, il avait raison, mais vraiment. Pourtant, il avait peur au plus profond de son être de revivre cela. Le brun soupira.

\- 《 Si je puis me permettre, tu devrais faire un deuil. 》

Un deuil ? C'est vrais que ça faisait trois semaine. Et que malgré qu'il l'aimait encore, il pouvait le faire et surmonter tout ça. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de faible. mais Jumin savait pertinemment que Seven avait raison. Il se mit longuement à réfléchir. Avant de redresser la tête sûr de sa décision.

\- 《 Eh bien. Peux tu m'aider à faire le deuil ? 》

Habituellement il ne demandait pas d'aide. Mais là, il voulait de l'aide. Il voulait sortir de cet phase de dépression. Il était à bout de force. Trois semaine. C'était trop pour son mental. Pleine de résolution la tête de Jumin se releva, suite à la réponse de Seven.

\- 《 Bien sûr ! Passe moi, ton Portable. ~ 》

Son portable ? Mais pourquoi ? Se demanda Jumin mais mal grès tout, il lui passa sans bronché. Une fois le portable en main, Seven le deverouilla et commença à supprimé, bloquer, ou encore screen, et se l'envoyer puis effacer les screen. Il effaçable tout ce qui était en rapport avec Zen. Le portable dernier cri sembler plus léger d'un coup. Bon. 707 avait tout stocké dans son ordinateur mais à part ça. Tour était effacé. Il changea les fond

D'écran avec plein de photo de Cette belle créature que Seven avait déjà caresser. Comment ? Va s'avoir. Secret confidentiel paraît il. Pour ensuite lui redonner et sourire.

\- 《 Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te change les idées et que tu puisse te décroché, de Zen. Ne pense pas à détruire sa carrière, sa réputation peux être. Okay ? 》

Le concerné avait hoché la tête bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Il aller devoir se forcé tant bien que mal. Il ne voulait plus être dans un état mental aussi pitoyable.

\- 《 Bien.~ Dans ce cas, tu va devoir rentrer chez toi et dormir mais avant de dormir jette tout tes cadres et écoute de la musique Celtique. Ça apaise. D'accord ? 》

Hochement de tête de la part de Jumin, qui commencer mine de rien à se sentir mal à cause des effets de l'alcool, et se leva à toute vitesse et partit au toilette vomir, il prit le temps de s'y enfermer ayant un peu de fierté et de dignité et y resta une bonne demi-heure. De l'autre Coter Seven était en train de ranger la salle car demain, il ne travailler que le soir. Et il ne voulait pas, avoir à repasser la serpillière. De son côté Jumin revenu plutôt pâle, avait il vu un fantôme ? Seven ferma le bar et raccompagna grâce à sa belle servante, qui n'en n'était pas une, Miss Venderwood l'appelait il.

\- 《 N'oublie pas ce que je t'es dis. ~》

Avait lacher le rouge en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Jumin hocha la tête et disparu dans son bâtiment. Quand à Seven, tout devenait silencieux avant qu'il ne lâche.

\- 《 Ça de fais.~ 》

MissVenderwood lui lança un regard intrigué, lui était au courant de quelque trucs et soupira.

\- 《 Qu'es ce que tu mijote encore ? 》

Un petit rire se fit entendre alors que la voiture allait toujours plus vite.

\- 《 Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. ~ 》

C'est ainsi que la voiture disparu dans la pénombre de la nuit et que tout devenait calme.


	3. chapter 3

Identification time :

Jumin as Rubychu.

707 as NARA.

\- 《 Ça de fais.~ 》

MissVenderwood lui lança un regard intrigué, lui était au courant de quelque trucs et soupira.

\- 《 Qu'es ce que tu mijote encore ? 》

Un petit rire se fit entendre alors que la voiture allait toujours plus vite.

\- 《 Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. ~ 》

C'est ainsi que la voiture disparu dans la pénombre de la nuit et que tout devenait calme.

Dans le silence comparable à une tombe, la nuit passa lentement sur tout les habitant. Il faisait froid ces temps ci, du coup le lit était un endroit fait pour un sommeil assez réparateur et réchauffant pour les plus frileux. Mais hélas toute bonne chose à une fin, ce qui signifier que la nuit venait de se terminer et aller donc paraître très courtes pour nos cher(e)s citoyen(nes), et c'est bien dommage. A présent que le jours et lever certain vont travailler, d'autre vont à l'école. Et puis ... Il y a ce beau brun que nous connaissons tous qui dors encore malgré l'heure, il se le permettait depuis ces trois longue semaine car il n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Et puis de toute façon, même normalement il n'était à son entreprise que dans l'après midi. Car il travailler chez lui et malgré son chagrin d'amour il n'était jamais en retard sur son travail. Il s'y consacrer trois bonne heure voir un peu plus, mais la, il n'avait pas envie. Il avait juste envie de dormir. Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait de tout son coeur.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son réveil qui n'avait pas était désactivé la veille. La main de Jumin fut visible pour l'éteindre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Mais ce fut tout ces espoirs qui disparu lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Mais qui es ce qui déranger le beau et magnifique Jumin Han ? Et bien c'était un numéro privé. Non mais sans blague.

\- 《 Quoi ? 》

Le ton du brun avait était brusque et très froid. Ce qui fit rire la voix au bout du téléphone.

\- 《 Ahah ! De mauvais poïl ?~ 》

\- 《 À qui la faute, 707. 》

\- 《 Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ~! Allez lève toi, je sais que tu n'à rien de prévu donc tu va sortir.~ 》

-《 Je n'es pas dis oui. 》.

Des bruits de pas se faisait entendre dans le salon du grand brun qui se diriger vers la chambre parc déduction et entra sans grande gêne.

707 etait habiller de ces habits normaux, qui signifier, des chaussures plus décontracté, une veste noir et jaune, un haut rouge au bordure blanche, un casque orange. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre pour parler alors qu'il avait raccrocher.

-《 Mais tu n'à pas le choix. Et je sais que tu ne travail que l'après midi. Donc, tu va te lever, aller te laver, et t'habiller de manière un peu moins pro'. ~》

\- 《 Et si je refuse ? 》

\- 《 Tu refuserais ? 》

Dit il en souriant arquant un sourcil. Jumin leva les yeux aux ciel et se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne se posait pas plus de question. Pourquoi ? Parce que 707 était hacker. Alors il avait comprit qu'il avait réussit à entrer en deverouillant toute les serrures. Allant prendre sa douche. Il prit son temps. Alors que 707 explorer tranquillement le petit coin de l'homme d'Affaires. Avant qu'un bruit aigu ne l'interpelle. Se dirigeant vers le bruit intrigué.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Jumin, prenait une bonne et longue douche. Il passer une main dans sa chevelure sombre et se réveiller lentement d'un sommeil plutôt agréable depuis trois semaine. Il se demander d'ou ça venait exactement. Mais le Grand Jumin avec un G majuscule n'avait pas la réponse cela le faisait plus soupirer qu'autre chose. Alors il avait fermer l'eau, il était sortit de la salle de bain, et était partit voir ce qu'il avait de décontracté. Il n'entendait pas souvent ce mot. Alors il trouva : un t-shirt noir avec les mots : 《 Check Meowt 》, un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Juste une chaîne pandouillant sur son jean. Il regardait ces vestes tranquillement et prit une veste assez chaude, la ville rentrer dans une période de l'année où il faisait très froid. Alors il opta pour une veste rouge et noir à carreaux ou à l'intérieur c'était de la matière tenant chaud, il se regarda dans le miroir tranquillement arrangeant sa chevelure juste un peu.

Du coter de notre cher Hacker se cachant sous ce pseudonyme, il avait trouver, une magnifique créature, vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure, cette créature était tellement parfaite et si douce... Blanche aux yeux d'un bleu, le ciel et l'océan les lui envie jusqu'aux enfer. C'était une boule de poïl. Gracieuse et élégante, soyeuse également. Étais ce un extraterrestre ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Ça n'existe pas ! Mais non, cette créature est souvent chez vous. Cette créature, ont va pas ce le cacher est très flexible. Oui oui. Elle est douce et c'est un moteur à des moments. Elle donne chaud par moment. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Mais c'est un chat voyons ! Les chats vont bientôt nous envahir vous verrez ! Enfin, ça ne dérangerais pas notre roux, qui lui fait des gratouilles. Ont peux même distinguer un : " Oh mais oui, tu es magnifique ! Tu es la plus belle créature du monde !" Et oui, c'était un sacré coup de coeur ! 707 continua donc à jouer avec le chat de Jumin.

Jumin qui chercher du regard le Hacker, c'était figer. Comment un inconnu oser toucher, la créature la plus parfaite à ces yeux ? Comment osait-il poser ces mains qui sorte de je ne sais où, sur le poïl de son magnifique chat ? Sous le plus grand des self-contrôles, il marcha vers 707 et lui prit son rayons de lumière.

\- 《 Ne touche pas, à Elizabeth the 3rd. 》

\- 《 Oh ! Elly à un magnifique prénom ! 》

\- 《 C'est Elizabeththe 3rd. 》

\- 《 Elly-chan. ~ 》

Son ton était très froid et sec. Il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort pour une personne aussi irrespectueuse de sa magnifique créature qu'est Elisabeth the 3rd. Le regard assombrit.

\- 《 C'est. Elizabeth. The. 3rd. 》

\- 《 Elly-chan ! ~ 》

\- 《 Cesse donc d'être aussi impertinent face à Elizabeth the 3rd. Ne la touche plus. Et ne refais plus jamais ce que tu viens de lui faire. 》

\- 《 Mais je ne lui faisait qu'un câlin ! 》

\- 《 Je vais t'ôter la vie, si tu le refais. Ont ne touche pas avec des mains impur comme les tiennes, Elizabeth the 3rd. Point. 》

707 fit une moue un peu boudeuse et triste. Même si au fond de lui, il ne l'était pas trop. Il relooka le grand brun en passant et sourit de nouveau en voyant que le Brun était plus détendu

\- 《 Bon, ont mange, et ont sort. 》

Jumin arqua un sourcil, ou es ce qu'il aller finir...

\- 《 " Ont mange." ? Tu ne compte pas rester ici, et que je te fasse à manger tout de même. 》

\- 《 Bien sûr que si ! Et c'est toi qui cuisine ! ~ 》

Dit il en allant vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les couverts, les assiettes et autres et s'assoir tranquille ment ayant enlever sa veste.

Jumin retenu un soupire d'agacement et commença à faire des pancakes, suffisamment pour deux. Il sortit un peu de beurre et se rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas penser à son ex-petit ami depuis son réveil. Alors que d'habitude si. Tournant son regard sur 707, qui lisait un livre au hasard, il le remercia mentalement, avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Zen ou Elizabeth the 3rd.

De son côté, 707 parler à sa magnifique et ravissante Maid. Échangeant une conversation des plus normal. C'était difficile de penser que ce clown qui hack de nombreuse chose, pouvait avoir des conversation normal. Et se tenir bien. Mais ... 707 avait hâte de voir la suite des événements. Es ce que tout aller se dérouler selon son plant ? Ou es ce qu'il fairait une faute quelque part ? Il était impatient de voir comment, ces pions allez se déplacer. Pour lui. Jumin Han était le Roi de pique. Et Zen était la Reine de trèfle. Les deux était opposé. Juste la gloire les réunissez au final. Le roux aurait aimer, que Jumin s'en rende compte plus vite. Personne ne savait que lui. Avait était au première loge de la séparation avec ces deux Apollon. Revenant à l'instant présent, 707 eut des étoiles dans les yeux. Les pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable, c'était vraiment trop bon.

\- 《 Que bois tu ? 》

Demanda Jumin qui était partit vers son frigo pour sortir du jus de pomme.

\- 《 Un café, s'il te plaît. ~ 》

Il fit donc couler un café sans se presser. De toute façon, ils avaient juste à déjeuner et après, ils partent, allez savoir où.

Une fois le café fait, il prit la boîte de sucre, une petite bouteille de lait et posa le tout sur la table.

\- 《 Ça à l'air bon ! ~ 》

Jumin et un très léger sourire qui en disait long.

\- 《 Évidemment. C'est Moi qui l'est préparer. 》

Il pu constater que le roux en face de lui ne l'écouter même pas et avait déjà commencer à manger des étoiles dans les yeux. Il prit son plat en photo pour envoyer à une certaine Maid. Quelque longue minute passèrent. Le silence n'était pas stressant, 707 faisait des blague complètement stupide. Jumin ce sentait mieux, un tout petit peu mieux. Car ce n'était pas Zen. Car c'était une personne extérieur.

\- 《 Bon ! J'ai bien manger ! T'es près ? Go !~》

Lâcha le roux qui était partit vers la porte d'entrée après avoir aider à débarrasser.

\- 《 Hey. Donne moi ton vrai non, profiteur. 》

Lâcha la voix de Jumin qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appeler un homme par des nombres. C'est vraiment ridicule.

\- 《 Luciel. 》

Avait dit donc Luciel qui c'était pencher pour voir ce que faisait Jumin dans le salon. Jumin donner à manger à Elizabeth the 3rd. Une fois relever, il partit prendre ces clés, et avait fermer derrière Luciel, qui l'attendait pour descendre. Une fois en bas, Luciel se dirigea vers une voiture rouge qu'il deverouilla à l'aide d'une petite télécommande et monta coter conducteur.

Jumin était perplexe sur le coup mais avait finit par monter et s'attacher. C'était le genre de voiture vraiment dernier cris. Et de collection par dessus tout.

Et c'est ainsi que la voiture fila à travers la ville... Ou es ce que Luciel à prévu d'enmener Jumin ?


	4. chapter 4

Jumin était perplexe sur le coup mais avait finit par monter et s'attacher. C'était le genre de voiture vraiment dernier cris. Et de collection par dessus tout.

Et c'est ainsi que la voiture fila à travers la ville... Ou es ce que Luciel à prévu d'enmener Jumin ?

Il faisait un très beau soleil, éclairant un ciel soupoudré de quelque nuage, un vent assez frais pour la petite chaleur qui c'était ramener. Tout était lutin bien embarquer.

Le bruit d'une porte, se claquant se fit entendre. Le Hacker était sortit de la voiture et observé son lieu plutôt fier de lui. De l'autre côté Jumin sortit de la voiture un peu plus sceptique.

\- 《 Tu m'a en mener, dans un parc d'attraction ? 》

707 hocha la tête alors qu'il remettait sa veste et ferma sa voiture tranquillement. Puis fit le tour jusqu'a Jumin.

\- 《 Simple mais efficace. Parole de Luciel. ~》

Il pointa le parc d'attraction en souriant dans un : 《 Let's Go !~ 》et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mais Jumin quand à lui mit un peu de temps à suivre. Il ne comprenait pas les vrais motivations de ce type.

D'un pas hésitant, il finit par suivre le roux qui a sa grande surprise ne paya pas. Il passa son portable au dessus d'un écran qui lui ouvrit les portes autant à lui qu'a Jumin. Jumin fronça les sourcils mais laissa tomber. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Face au roux qui l'attendait.

\- 《 Hé. Tu ne paye jamais ? 》

Ce fut une question un peu stupide. Ce fut la conscience de Jumin qui le rappela cependant qu'il n'y avait pas de question conne. Luciel c'était tourner vers le grand brun.

\- 《 À quoi ça sers de savoir Hacké si je ne peux l'utilisé ? ~ 》

En gros, il est dans la plus grosse inégalité et ... Viens d'y embarquer Jumin dans le plus grand des calme.

\- 《 Bon, ont va faire ça ? Ça a l'air cool ! 》

Dit il en pointant les montagnes Russes. Jumin observa sans grand entrain le gigantesque manège. Puis commença à marcher vers le manège. Luciel était déjà en train de s'y diriger tout excité. L'homme d'affaires se demanda à cet instant précis ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter mais en mentant dans le manège et lorsqu'il entendit Luciel crier comme un enfant cela lui décrocha un immense sourire. A sa grande surprise, il passa une agréable journée, mangeant et offrant deux, trois prix à 707. Ils finirent par la grande roue. Lorsqu'ont était en haut, ont n'avait une vue sur toute la ville. Luciel était plus calme et les lumière de la ville se refléter dans ces verres, ainsi que sur sa peau. Celui ci ne disait rien, ne faisait pas l'imbécile comme à son habitude, il était calme. Très calme.

De son coter Jumin observer le ciel, étant pendant un moment absorbé par ces pensées et multiple souvenir de cette journée. Il ne se reconnu pas le moins du monde lorsqu'il s'entendit penser qu'il avait passer la meilleur journée de sa vie. Son regard se posa sur l'être qui refléter tant de question. Luciel. Et pourtant malgrès son caractère, le roux était agréable aux yeux du brun. Mais il ne lui dira jamais. Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'il prenne la confiance ? Ça va pas où quoi. Mais quelque chose fit Jumin revenir à la réalité.

Leurs regard venait de se croiser et il avait pu déceler de légère rougeur sur le visage du Hacker qui avait détourner la tête. Jumin ne comprenait pas cette réaction et ne voulait peux être pas la comprendre. Mais d'un côté, Jumin voulait voir quelle était la cause exacte de ces rougeurs. Alors il s'approcha, s'assayant à coter de lui et se pencha sur son oreille pour souffler dessus. Seven sursauta en laissant un son aigu filtrer. Il tourna la tête pour observer d'un regard interrogatif sur cet agissement de la part de l'homme d'affaires.

\- 《 Qu'es ce qui te prend ? 》

Lâcha Luciel, qui ne comprenait. Mais Le pauvre Luciel aller comprendre très vite, lorsque Jumin redressa son visage de deux doigt et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Jumin de son côté avait besoin de savoir. Un coup de foudre ? Un coup de coeur ? Scientifiquement ce n'était pas possible. Enfin... Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il compter : Bientôt un mois qu'ils se côtoient. Un mois que Jumin poser un regard sur le serveur sans s'en rendre compte. Presque un mois. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre loin de la. Il était tomber sous son charme, il y a de ça deux semaine mais il n'en n'avait pas du tout conscience. Ce baiser fit remonter des choses nouvelles en Jumin ou plutôt des choses qu'il avait pu vivre avec son ex-petit ami au début.

Du coter de 707, il avait cesser de se débattre... Il avait cesser de tenter de repousser Jumin. Il se laisser aller. Il s'était fait avoir... A son propre jeu. La vérité était que 707 était éperdument amoureux de l'homme d'affaires. Il avait était heureux de travailler pour lui. Et lorsqu'il avait assister à la séparation, il avait était heureux également ... Parce que lui... N'avait pas eut sa chance comme Zen l'avait eut. Il ne le soupçonné pas car il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il avait rêver de cet instant toute sa vie mais ayant toujours penser que le grand Jumin Han ne lui était pas destiné, Luciel avait abondonner. Il s'était juste dis : Et bien je vais le remonter et disparaître de sa vie. Mais il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça. Il avait tout enfouis... Pourquoi faut il que ces efforts sois détruit ? Là, maintenant ? Luciel ne comprenait plus.

Alors que le baiser duré, Jumin finit par se retirer pour reprendre son souffle. Étrangement ... Jumin eut un sourire dominant en voyant l'état du Hacker. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser le rouge encore une fois. Il ne pu pas s'empêcher de le prendre dans ces bras, de passer une main dans ces cheveux, sur sa joue. Jumin était hypnotisé par le Hacker juste en dessous de lui. Il ne voyait que lui.

707 de son côté n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arriver. Il n'avait pas compris le baiser. C'était bel et bien réel. Il avait toujours était attiré par le grand brun. Mais n'avais jamais oser faire preuve de séduction directe. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son plan se déroule aussi bien. Car oui. Il avait était vraiment sournois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'un sourire dominant. Un sourire dont seul Jumin Han avait le secret...


End file.
